


C is for Cookie and Castles

by fairytalewinko



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Single dad Johnny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25676422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairytalewinko/pseuds/fairytalewinko
Summary: “Is there something on my face?” Johnny’s eyes widened.“No,” Taeyong shook his head, “Sorry, I- never mind.”“What is it?” Johnny raised an eyebrow.“I can just tell how much you love Jisung, it’s really sweet,” Taeyong replied quietly, then cleared his throat, “I don’t want to make things weird or sound too forward or anything, but I’ve actually been wanting to ask you something for a while.”“Okay?” Johnny asked more than said, figuring that Taeyong was just going to ask him to volunteer for a field trip or something. Johnny was already mentally combing through his schedule to see what dates he was and wasn’t available.“Would you want to go on a date with me?”Oh.
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 7
Kudos: 83
Collections: johnyong fest round 1





	C is for Cookie and Castles

“Good morning!” Taeyong smiled when Jisung and his dad entered the classroom. Jisung immediately bounced over to him, black hair bobbing with his walk.

“Hi, Mr. Yongie!” Jisung wrapped his arms around Taeyong’s thighs.

“Hey,” Johnny reached the pair, “I know you said we don’t have to bring in treats for the school festival since you were going to make some, but I wanted to bring these in since I dropped the ball on Valentine’s Day,” Johnny admitted in a small voice, holding a tray of cookies. Taeyong laughed a little at the memory before taking the tray.

_ “Good morning,” Johnny greeted Taeyong as he and Jisung entered the classroom. _

_ “Hey, happy valentine’s day,” Taeyong beamed, glancing at Jisung, but so clearly speaking to Johnny. The kindergarten teacher was wearing a light pink sweater and a red headband with hearts at the end of two antennae. He made Johnny feel extremely underdressed in his white t-shirt and pink and white striped shirt unbuttoned over it. _

_ “Yeah, happy valentine’s day,” Johnny returned the smile. _

_ “Dad!” Jisung tugged at the end of Johnny’s shirt. _

_ “Yeah, Sunggie?” Johnny looked down. _

_ “I’m gonna go play with my friends,” The kindergartener smiled at his dad, “I love you!” _

_ “I love you too, mochi,” Johnny ruffled Jisung’s hair before the latter ran off. _

_ “Did you bring Jisung’s mailbox?” Taeyong asked. _

_ “His what?” Johnny’s eyes widened. _

_ “You were supposed to have him decorate an old shoe box or something and cut a hole in it that valentines can fit through,” Taeyong explained. _

_ “Oh my god,” Johnny groaned, “I definitely left it at Kun’s. He was helping Jisung and Chenle and I left it there.” _

_ “It’s okay, Johnny,” Taeyong bit his lip to conceal a small laugh. _

_ “No, god,” Johnny ran a hand through his hair, “Jisung worked really hard on it too.” _

_ “Johnny, as much as I would love to watch you panic over this-- it’s honestly really cute that you’re so concerned-- Chenle isn’t here yet. I’m pretty sure they live really close to school, so if you call Kun now, I’m sure he can bring it for you,” Taeyong explained, reaching to touch Johnny’s wrist as a reassuring gesture, but deciding against it. _

_ “What do you mean cute?” Johnny was trying his hardest to internalize his panic- the cutest guy he knew just called him cute. _

_ “Just that,” Taeyong paused, “Just the concern is cute. I can tell you’re a good dad.” _

_ “Oh, thanks,” Johnny gave Taeyong an awkward smile, “I’ve got to go to work. I’ll call Kun now though, thanks for saving me like that.” _

_ “No problem, see you later,” Taeyong grinned. _

_ “Yeah, see you,” Johnny mumbled, walking out of the classroom and getting out his phone to call Kun. _

“These look really good, thank you!” Taeyong smiled, “I’m sure the kids will all love them.”

Jisung let go of his teacher as another parent came in with two of their kids and Johnny kneeled down, “Be nice today, Sunggie.”

“I’m always nice, dad!” Jisung replied.

“I know you are, mochi,” Johnny smiled, “I’ll be back in a bit, okay?”

“Alright, dad,” Jisung grinned, “I love you.”

“I love you too, have fun,” Johnny pulled Jisung into his arms and gave him a quick kiss on the forehead before heading out of the room and to his car.

\--

“Oh shit,” Johnny glanced up at the clock, “I’ve got to go,” Johnny told his coworker, standing up from the soundboard they were sat at.

“You normally stay until two, it’s hardly noon.”

“I know, but today is Jisung’s school festival and I said I would help with the snack table,” Johnny replied, shrugging on his jean jacket, “Send me the file when you’re done, I’ll try and get some stuff done tonight after Jisung is in bed.”

“Alright man, have fun,” His coworker waved as Johnny walked out the door.

\--

“Hey, am I late?” Johnny set his bag down against the wall and sat in the chair a few feet in front of it, taking off his jacket and draping it across the back of the chair.

“It’s alright,” Taeyong smiled as he stood up from his seat, “I’m going to go check on Mr. Woo now that you’re here though, it’s his first year and I want to make sure he’s doing alright at his game booth.”

“Yeah, take your time,” Johnny smiled as Taeyong walked off down the hall.

“Johnny!” Johnny heard a little voice shriek and saw a small boy sprinting towards him. Johnny held out his arms in time to catch Chenle, his best friend’s son.

“Hey, Lele,” Johnny smiled, brushing the brown bangs out of his little eyes. He should tell Kun that Chenle needs a haircut.

“What do you got?” Chenle gave him a toothy smile.

“I have cookies and brownies, do you want one?” Johnny replied and Chenle nodded eagerly, already holding out his hands. Johnny picked up a cookie and put it in his hands, “Here, they taste just like your dad’s.”

“Thanks, Uncle Johnny!” Chenle skipped off to the next booth.

“Okay, I’m back,” Taeyong returned just then and sat down with a warm smile. He ran a hand through his hair and oh my god-- was that a hint of red in his brown hair? That was so cute on him, Johnny’s heart honest to god skipped a beat, “Chenle didn’t give you too much trouble, did he?”

“Nah,” Johnny grinned, “His dad is my best friend, he’s basically my nephew.”

“Oh is that why he and Jisung are so close?” Taeyong’s eyes widened and  _ god damn, _ could he get any cuter?

“Yeah, probably,” Johnny nodded as he saw Chenle approaching again, but this time with Jisung.

“Hi, daddy!” Jisung grinned, hopping up to sit with him.

“Hey, bub,” Johnny smoothed Jisung’s hair down, “Are you having fun?”

“Lots!” He nodded as Chenle smacked at Johnny’s leg.

“Dude, gross!” Johnny made a face, “How are your hands so sticky?”

“From the cookie you gave me,” Chenle shrugged and Johnny sighed, “But can I come over after school today to play? We were playing castle after lunch and want to keep playing! We’re knights and we were just about to rescue the prince and princess before Mr Yonggie told us to clean up.”

“Yeah, I’ll talk to your dad,” Johnny replied, “Why don’t you two go play the games?” Chenle and Jisung nodded eagerly and Jisung climbed down from his dad’s lap, running to a booth a few doors away to wait in line for the lollipop pull game, “Of course he picked the game where you get a lollipop, but if you win you get  _ two _ ,” Johnny shook his head.

“Don’t worry, I’ve already planned to tire them all out with games while they wait for their parents to get them later,” Taeyong gave Johnny a warm smile, “Since you’re already here I assume you aren’t going back to work?” Johnny shook his head, “Then maybe you could help me?”

“Sure, sounds like a plan,” Johnny replied, returning Taeyong’s smile. Taeyong nodded once before getting his phone out of his pocket and opening it. Johnny decided to watch Jisung and Chenle talking- no, shrieking- and laughing and he couldn’t help the grin that plastered itself onto his face.  _ Damn _ , did Johnny love his son, Jisung was his whole world. He glanced over to see Taeyong looking at him, “Is there something on my face?” Johnny’s eyes widened.

“No,” Taeyong shook his head, “Sorry, I- never mind.”

“What is it?” Johnny raised an eyebrow.

“I can just tell how much you love Jisung, it’s really sweet,” Taeyong replied quietly, then cleared his throat, “I don’t want to make things weird or sound too forward or anything, but I’ve actually been wanting to ask you something for a while.”

“Okay?” Johnny asked more than said, figuring that Taeyong was just going to ask him to volunteer for a field trip or something. Johnny was already mentally combing through his schedule to see what dates he was and wasn’t available.

“Would you want to go on a date with me?”

_ Oh _ . Johnny wasn’t expecting that one.

“Okay, I’ll take your silence as a no, sorry if I read the signs wrong. It just kinda seemed to me that maybe you were into me too and-”

“Taeyong,” Johnny interrupted the teacher before he could ramble anymore, “I was just expecting a totally different question, I’d actually love to go on a date with you. How does Friday night sound? I’m off work by four that day.”

“Oh,” Taeyong’s shoulders relaxed and his eyes brightened, “Yeah, that sounds great. I’ll pick a place, if that’s okay.”

“Yeah, that’s fine. I trust your judgment,” Johnny smiled, “I didn’t really strike you as the confident type though, to be honest. I didn’t think you would ask me out just out of the blue.”

“Hey, when you’re constantly trying to set a good example for kids, you learn to take charge and be confident,” Taeyong shrugged.

“Daddy,” Jisung shouted and ran back over, his lip trembling.

“Hey mochi, what happened?” Johnny ran his fingers through Jisung’s hair.

“A bigger kid was mean to me,” Jisung pouted, tears starting to form in his eyes.

“Who was it, Jisunggie?” Taeyong asked in a gentle voice. Johnny couldn’t help but find Taeyong’s teacher act incredibly endearing.

“It was Lucas,” A few tears started to fall from Jisung’s eyes, “He pushed me.”

“Come on,” Taeyong stood up and held out his hand for Jisung to take, “Let’s go talk to him,” Jisung took Taeyong’s hand and Taeyong turned to Johnny, “We’ll be right back,” He gave Johnny a small smile before walking over to find Lucas.

Johnny tried to watch the exchange from where he was seated, but he was interrupted by Chenle’s cousin, Renjun, coming up to him, “Mr. Johnny!”

“Hey, Renjun,” Johnny smiled at the first grader, “I’m guessing you want something to eat?”

“Can I please have a brownie?”

“Of course,” Johnny replied, putting one on a purple napkin and handing it to Renjun.

“Thank you,” Renjun smiled and ran off to sit with his friends. Just as Johnny went to turn his attention back to his son, he saw that Jisung and Taeyong were already approaching him.

“Lucas didn’t see Jisung standing there and wanted to say sorry, but Jisung ran off before he could,” Taeyong explained, sitting back down.  
“Ahh, okay,” Johnny nodded as Jisung sat back on his lap.

“Can I stay with you for a little while, dad?” Jisung looked up at Johnny with wide eyes.

“Of course, mochi,” Johnny smiled at his son.

“Why do you call him that?” Taeyong asked.

“Watch,” Johnny directed his smile towards Taeyong before pinching both of Jisung’s cheeks.

“Oh my gosh, that’s so cute,” Taeyong’s eyes widened. Johnny just nodded before Jisung started pestering Taeyong with a lot of questions.

“Mr. Yonggie,” Jisung spoke up after he had gone quiet for a minute, he had probably thought of another question.

“Yeah, Jisung?” Taeyong gave Jisung a small smile, but the look in his eyes said he was starting to get sick of humoring Jisung.

“Are you married?”

“Jisung,” Johnny scolded, “You shouldn’t ask him that.”

“No, I’m not,” Taeyong shook his head, “But I do have a date on Friday.”

“With who?” Jisung gasped.

“Jisung Suh,” Johnny knit his eyebrows together, “That’s personal, come on. What do I always say?”

“Respect people’s privateness,” Jisung recited.

“And what are you not doing?”

“Respecting Mr. Yonggie’s privateness.”

“Privateness?” Taeyong raised an eyebrow and bit his lip to keep from laughing.

“He’s in kindergarten, cut him some slack,” Johnny shrugged. The school bell rang just then, making Johnny jump a little.

“Time to go back to the classroom, Jisunggie, let’s go get your classmates,” Taeyong stood up and started down the hallway, rounding up kindergartners and having them line up according to class.

\--

“Hey,” Johnny gave Taeyong a wide grin when Taeyong opened the door to his apartment.

“Hi, I just have to get my shoes and jacket on. You can come in if you want,” Taeyong stepped aside so Johnny could come in. The apartment was a bit on the small side, but it was very tidy. There were photos of who Taeyong assumed to be his friends and family framed on the wall behind the couch, “You can just pretend Jaehyun doesn’t exist to be honest,” Taeyong gestured to the man sitting on the couch. Taeyong had a mischievous sparkle in his eye as he disappeared into another room.

“Oh, shut up!” Jaehyun shouted playfully in the direction Taeyong disappeared.

“So, where are we going?” Johnny asked when Taeyong emerged from his room, a pair of black ankle boots in his hand.

Taeyong sat down next to Jaehyun to put his shoes on, “Well, the drive in is playing my favorite movie tonight, so I thought that might be fun.”

“Sure, what’s the movie?” Johnny asked as Taeyong stood up.

“Howl’s Moving Castle,” Taeyong muttered.

“I love Studio Ghibli,” Johnny grinned.

“A match made in heaven,” Jaehyun raised an eyebrow.

“Shut up,” Taeyong smacked Jaehyun’s shoulder, “Let’s go,” Taeyong smiled at Johnny. He led Johnny to the door, where Taeyong stopped to grab his jacket. 

“I’ll drive if you want,” Johnny offered as Taeyong shut the door and slid on his jacket.

“Sure, but I’m still paying since  _ I  _ asked  _ you  _ out,” Taeyong nodded and headed to the elevator. They walked out to Johnny’s car and headed to the drive-in in a mostly comfortable silence. Taeyong handed Johnny his credit card when they got to the drive-in so Johnny could pay and they were able to find a good spot near the front, but not too close to the screen.

“Thanks for asking me out,” Johnny broke the silence as the preview for tomorrow’s movie, Spirited Away, came on.

“Yeah, I’d been wanting to do it for a while, to be honest,” Taeyong admitted, staring at the steering wheel, “I just didn’t know if it would be weird.”

“Oh, this is probably going to be really weird,” Johnny let out a laugh, looking at Taeyong from the corner of his eye, “But, I think it’ll be worth it.”

“Really?” Taeyong finally looked up at Johnny with a small smile.

Johnny nodded, “Yeah, let’s go sit on the hood of the car though.”

“Why?”

“Because you can hear the movie better and it’s more romantic,” Johnny shrugged, opening his door. Taeyong just let out a small laugh and joined Johnny on the hood of the car. The movie started and Johnny glanced over at Taeyong as the opening scene played, admiring the sparkle in Taeyong’s eyes and his soft features. Johnny smiled and turned his attention back to the screen to watch the movie.

“It’s kind of cold,” Taeyong muttered to Johnny half an hour into the film.

“I have a blanket in the trunk, I’ll get it,” Johnny replied, sliding off the hood and retrieving the worn out blanket he kept in case the car broke down in the winter and Jisung was with him before returning to Taeyong, “Here,” Johnny handed Taeyong the blanket with a smile. Taeyong thanked Johnny and spread the blanket across his legs. Ten minutes later, and Johnny spoke up again, “It  _ is _ kind of cold.”

“Here, we can share the blanket,” Taeyong offered, scooting closer to Johnny and tossing the blanket over his legs as well. Taeyong laid his head on Johnny’s shoulder, causing the older’s lips to form a fond smile as they continued to watch the movie.

\--

“Thanks for a great date, Johnny,” Taeyong smiled as Johnny parked outside his apartment complex.

“I had a lot of fun,” Johnny returned the smile, “Can we go out again sometime?”

“Sure, but it’s your turn to pick. I don’t think I can put Jaehyun through the stress I was feeling of trying to pick the perfect date, he was ready to kill me.”

“Alright, I’ll pick next time,” Johnny nodded, “Can I ask you something?” Taeyong nodded, “What made you want to ask me out?”

“Well, you’re--”

“No, not why you like me,” Johnny interrupted, “Sorry. I just mean, like why did you ask me out of the blue like that?”

“Well, I’ve been Jisung’s teacher since September, so we’ve talked five days a week for about seven months now, and I just got to really enjoy your company and wanted to see if we would get along well outside of the classroom setting.”

“Why that specific day and not way sooner then? You can totally tell me you don’t want to answer, by the way, I don’t want to push you.”

“No, it’s okay,” Taeyong scrunched his eyebrows together in thought for a moment, “My high school reunion is coming up in like two months, and I was kind of stalking some of my former classmates, and  _ wow  _ most of them are married or in long-term relationships, and I was overthinking, and then I was  _ spiraling _ , and Jaehyun told me that I should just man up and ask you out since it was painfully obvious I had a crush on you.”

“You talk to Jaehyun about me?” Johnny’s face softened.

“Yeah,” Taeyong nodded, “And before you ask, no, I don’t talk about the other parents unless they say something particularly insane. I always thought you were special, and Jaehyun was annoyed at my pining, so he gave me a push.”

“Well, thank him for me, will you?” Johnny smiled.

“I will,” Taeyong nodded and unbuckled his seatbelt, “I’ll see you Monday morning?”

“Yeah,” Johnny nodded, “Before you go...”

“Hmm?” Taeyong hummed, looking up at Johnny. 

“Can I kiss you?”


End file.
